charactercommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Anastasia (20th Century Fox)
Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova is the protagonist of the movie of the same name. She is based on the real daughter of Tsar Nicholas II and his wife, Alexandra; the youngest sister of Grand Duchesses Olga, Tatiana and Maria; and the older sister of Tsarevich (Grand Duke Alexei). The real Anastasia was killed in 1918 during the execution of the Romanov family. Anastasia's speaking voice is provided by Meg Ryan, while her singing voice is provided by Liz Callaway. As a child, Kirsten Dunst provides her speaking voice, while Lacey Chabert does her singing. Physical Appearance As an eight-year-old child, Anastasia possesses flawless fair skin, rosy cheeks, long flowing auburn hair (naturally curled at the ends), and blue eyes with naturally groomed eyelashes and thick eyebrows. Ten years later, at eighteen years of age, Anastasia has blossomed into a slender and incredibly beautiful and attractive young woman. Despite her obvious increase in height, hair length, and physical development, her overall appearance remained generally the same. Anastasia shares some physical resemblance with her father, Nicholas II. Although Anastasia's mother, Empress Alexandra, is seen only briefly throughout the entire film, and we cannot visually compare the two, her grandmother, the Dowager Empress Marie, states that she inherited the beauty of her mother. According to Dimitri and Vladimir, Anastasia inherited Empress Alexandra's chin, Empress Marie's hand, and the seemingly renowned blue eyes of the Romanovs. Personality From quite early in the film, Anastasia is portrayed as spunky, stubborn, kindhearted, brutally honest, independent, and has no problem speaking her mind or standing up for herself. She refuses to be undermined or put down, and often finds pleasure in cutting witty or sarcastic remarks, leaving others stunned and at a loss for words. However, she can appear to be insecure and shy at times, such as when Dimitri reveals that she would have to prove to Sophie and Empress Marie that she is the Grand Duchess. According to Vladimir, she was quite notorious for her mischief among the palace staff during the Romanov reign. One of Anastasia's most obvious personality traits is her high level of determination. As seen in the film, once Anastasia sets a goal for herself, she sticks to that goal until she is satisfied with her success, despite her frequent displays of insecurity. In this case, she was determined to find her family in Paris, and refused to stop until she succeeded. Trivia * There's been official confirmation according to bylaws, She will not be joining the Disney Princess franchise anytime soon due to financial, copyright and ownership reasonings. However, she is considered a Disney Princess among fans, but her affiliation is nowhere towards Anna and Elsa from Frozen, who both have the strongest association with the franchise, despite that she is still considered Non-Disney as she was made before other official Disney Princesses (Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida and Moana) which is another reason why she won't be added to the group Gallery AnastasiaPro.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-25-00h18m07s197.png Tenor.gif Source.gif Original.gif N186108.gif Original (1).gif N186107.gif N186073.jpg N186080.gif N186082.jpg N186067.gif N186069.gif N186063.gif N186065.gif N186056.gif N186057.gif N186059.gif Giphy.gif Landscape-1513342570-j.jpg Disney-drawing-anastasia-2.png C2efe9be1101b093e6c08c144e453ab2.jpeg AnastasiaBlueDress.jpg 78891245e9399900423eb724b0699a49--anastasia-disney-anastasia-dress.jpg Anastasia.png 5a32ac0748d3e027008b460e-750-375.jpg 6cbdb3dbf361d1b3526699f2c578567c.jpg 677-deneroffanastasia03.jpg Rs 1024x759-150425154819-1024.Anastasia-jmd 042515.jpg Anastasia disneyscreencaps.com 9001.0.jpg Anya.jpg 1b2ec3251ef71a88ff7f5a714f96c0e9.jpg Videos Anastasia PART 3 Anastasia PART 4 Anastasia - Learn to do it Anastasia - "You Used Me" English (Subs) (BluRay HD) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Anastasia characters Category:Disney characters Category:Humans Category:20th Century Fox characters Category:1990s characters Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Slavic characters Category:Russian characters Category:Redheads Category:Blue Eyes Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Animated characters Category:Protagonists Category:Historical characters Category:Orphans Category:Characters based on real people Category:Auburns Category:Singing characters Category:Hand-drawn characters Category:Non Disney Princesses Category:Feminists Category:Attractive characters Category:Main protagonists Category:Indo-European characters Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Primary characters Category:Destroyers Category:Amazons Category:Warriors Category:Independent characters Category:Infobox pages Category:Full sized articles